Me Against the World
by Pinnacle of Madness
Summary: A couple nights before the Chuunin Exam Finals, Gaara ponders his life... and loneliness. 'They think they're so great, but I'll show them. I'll play along... for now.' Oneshot, songfic, mild language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own _Me Against the World_. They do not belong to me. I own a copy of the cd that contains _Me Against the World_, but the song itself belongs to Simple Plan.

**Author Notes:** I do not know what possessed me to write this. Perhaps my muse was behind this, perhaps not. I never know what to expect of her.

**I just keep everyone guessing, huh, Insane?**

Unfortunately. Anyway, so don't yell at me about anyone being OOC or something or other being wrong. I was in one of my psycho moods when I wrote it (a.k.a. I was half-asleep, and any mental restraint that exists disappears when I'm tired). Spoilers up to Episode... er, I can't remember. I think it's something like 78... Wanna just say 80 to be sure? Yeah, let's. Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara clenched his fists tightly as he watched the clouds shifting in and out of his range of sight, almost like mice stupid enough to run out in front of anything that happened to pass by, yet smart enough to flee on sign or sight of known or sensed predator. They were annoying him again. Not the clouds, _them_.

_We're not gonna be just a part of the game,  
We're not gonna be just the victims.  
They've taken our dreams and they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same._

Them! Just... people! Everyone! They all created him, stole away what few dreams he had to begin with, crushed them to the ground right before his very eyes, and stole away any semblance of humanity lurking within him. His own goddamn _father_ ordered his _uncle_ to murder him, Yashamaru agreed and killed himself and Gaara's trust in the process, then they all just expected him to play along like a good little lapdog!

_I've got no place to go,  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall,  
They think they know it all._

The only reason Gaara hadn't killed them all was because he simply had nowhere else to go and nothing else to go. Besides, would he be able to continue scaring them if they were already dead? Where would the fun in that be?

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster,  
That's what they always said.  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero,  
But I'll make it on my own.  
I've gotta prove them wrong,  
It's me against the world._

But Gaara was going to prove them all wrong. Sure, he was currently doing everything that everyone had come to expect from him, but it was all means to his own end...

_We won't let them change how we feel our hearts,  
We're not gonna let them control us.  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads,  
And we'll never be like them._

Gaara hated people like that. Those happy-go-lucky morons who thought that even with killing people, the world was all sunshine and daisies. Luckily his "family" was smarter than that, but ever since coming to Konohagakure, he'd been seeing more and more of that type of people, and quite frankly, it was really pissing him off. And a pissed off Sabaku no Gaara wasn't good for anyone's health.

_I've got no place to go,  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall,  
They think they know it all._

They think they know everything.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster,  
That's what they always said.  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero,  
But I'll make it on my own.  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world._

They'd labeled him as a monster, a disaster of an experiment gone wrong. In doing so, they had created exactly that, and so it was all coming back to bite them in the ass.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting,  
So go on and take your shot.  
You can spit all your insults,  
But nothing you say's gonna change us.  
You can sit there and judge me, say what you want to,  
We'll never let you win._

So now he was a monster of his own fucking agenda and he'd be damned if he let anyone control him against his own will again.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster,  
That's what they always said.  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero,  
But I'll make it on my own.  
Me against the world..._

Gaara knew that when it all came down to it, it was just himself against the world, standing alone. Just the way he liked it.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster,  
That's what they always said.  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero,  
But I'll make it on my own.  
I've gotta prove them wrong,  
They'll never bring us down.  
We'll never fall in line.  
I'll make it on my own,  
Me against the world._

Sure, Gaara would play along...

...for now.


End file.
